1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for an electronic assembly.
2. Background Information
FIG. 1 shows a product marketed by Intel Corporation, the assignee of this application, which is referred to as a single edge contact cartridge (SECC). The Intel SECC includes a microprocessor which is assembled into a package 1 that is mounted to a substrate 2. The SECC may also have other integrated circuit packages 3 which contain static random access memory (SRAM) integrated circuits.
One edge of the substrate 2 has a plurality of contact pads 4 which can be inserted into an electrical connector 5. The electrical connector 5 can be mounted to a printed circuit board 6 such as the motherboard of a computer. The pads 4 and connector 5 electrically couple the substrate 2 to the circuit board 6.
The substrate 2 and integrated circuit packages 1 and 3 are enclosed by a cover 7 and a thermal plate 8. The cover 7, plate 8 and substrate 2 provide an electronic cartridge which can be plugged into a computer. The cover 7 and thermal plate 8 are attached to each other and the substrate 2 by a number of pins and spring clips (not shown). Having individual pins and spring clips increases the cost and complexity of assembling the cartridge. It would be desirable to provide a cartridge that has less parts than the assembly shown in FIG. 1.